


Shisui Did Not Sign Up for This Shit

by leialuxonloofer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leialuxonloofer/pseuds/leialuxonloofer
Summary: It really should have connected at some point, where and who exactly he was in the two in the half years he spent toddling around in this godforsaken place.The suspicious lack of people darker than a paper bag, the dark clothing that everyone seemed to wear with a blue and white fan, and also the weird thumps he would hear coming from the roof at random hours of day and night.





	1. Realizations

         It really should have connected at some point, where and who exactly he was in the two and the half years he spent toddling around in this godforsaken place.The suspicious lack of people darker than a paper bag, the dark clothing that everyone seemed to wear with a blue and white fan, and also the weird thumps he would hear coming from the roof at random hours of day and night.Hell, even his name was a glaring red flag, because really how exactly common was the name Shisui? Was there many Shisuis' who lived in a place where everyone looked alarmingly similar and wore the same bizarre clothing choices! Even his parents, he reflected as he choked down the laugh building in his throat, were just plain weird. Who left their two year old in the company of strangers while they rushed off to who knows where!

        As he stared at the general direction of the one year old _Itachi Uchiha_ , the only thing running through his mind was fuck. _Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck_. The blue crayon he had been holding fell gently to the ground.He didn’t even realize he fell to the ground until his bottom started smarting. He felt this sharp pain and the taste of blood in his mouth. The tears he had been holding back immediately fell and he opened his mouth to tell the hysterically crying baby he was okay and to ward of the adults’ approaching hands.

  
       A pair of hands picked him up holding his middle, they awkwardly smashed his head to their chest and started patting his back.The man holding him quickly positioned Shisui so he could have a better grip on his body.Then he began rocking Shisui back and forth.

     “It’s okay,boy,”Fugaku(?) continued rocking Shisui back and forth before he began to walk with him out of the living room into the kitchen area.

     “Everything is going to be alright, it was just a fall,” Fugaku”s voice gruff and strained.Finally the boy began to calm down and his sobs were beginning to turn into sniffles.By that time,Fugaku’s yutaka was soaked with snot and tears.He tried to move the boy into a more comfortable position. But the child’s whine quickly dissuaded him from that action.

      Shisui’s eyes were starting to close and exhaustion took its toll.His grip on the neck of Fugaku’s yutaka loosened and he moved his head from the wet spot. Fugaku sighed in relief and carefully walked back to his living room which contained his infant son and wife.His son fast asleep in Mikoto’s arm and she stared at Shisui sadly.

  
     “What was Minato thinking,”Mikoto asked as she stared down at her sleeping son, “sending both of his parents on missions.”  
Fugaku sighed and adjusted his grip on the sleeping boy as he strode towards his wife.He sat down, mindful of the boy in his arms.  
“It was most likely a conflict of interest.” Fugaku wasn’t usually so quick to come to the Hokage’s defense, however mistakes were bound to happen.After all, he thought as he glanced down at the child, what was the needs of one child against the needs of the collective.

  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

      He didn’t want to open his eyes because if he opened his eyes it was real.He was really reincarnated into the Naruto universe.He was reincarnated into a world where child soldiers were the norm, goddesses were real and hellbent on destroying the world, and his clan would be cut down to two members in about twelve years give or take.And he was supposed to be the first tragedy of said event.Needless to say, it was mindblowing.Don’t even get him started on the Akatsuki,Orochimaru,and the literal demons sealed in the bodies of infants. _Danzo_.Why couldn’t he be reincarnated into a less bloody and fucked up world. What did he do in his past life to deserve this.

   
      He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the soft opening of the door. He didn’t realize another person was in the room until they stood directly over him. His eyes opened immediately. Shisui quickly tried to see who was standing over him but all he could see was a vague humanoid shape. In an instance, he was up in a sitting position. He tried to stand but something was preventing him from moving his legs.

      _TheyfoundoutImnotShisuiImgoingtodieImgoingtodie_. Tears were already welling in his eyes, waiting to be released when the hands of the humanoid shape picked him up and cradled him to their chest. The sound of familiar humming stopped those tears in their tracks. Kaa-san’s(not mom,never mom) familiar voice filled his ears and he couldn’t help but relax.  
“Shh shh,I’m so sorry,baby”She continued rocking him and kissing him on the forehead.  
Somehow everything would be okay, maybe not alright, but okay.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . It took days of not so accidentally hurting himself, getting into rooms he was certainly not supposed to be in, and almost slicing off his big toe with a kunai for it to really sink in.If it did nothing else,he reflected humorously, it taught his parents the virtues of toddler-proofing.

 After a slight mental breakdown that lasted give or take about three weeks, Shisui finally concluded that this was his new reality.He was really reincarnated into _ the Naruto world _ . It took days of not so accidentally hurting himself, getting into rooms he was certainly not supposed to be in, and almost slicing off his big toe with a kunai for it to really sink in.If it did nothing else,he reflected humorously, it taught his parents the virtues of toddler-proofing.

   After his various poorly thought out plots to wake himself up from the fever dream that was now his life,Shisui tried to wrap his head around his existence. Why was he here? What happened to the original Shisui? Was he the original Shisui who simply couldn’t find a way to fix canon? What if whatever he tried to do to fix it wouldn’t work? What if he gave his all and he still died in the end without resolving anything? What if he failed?  But, those questions questionsoften sent him into a spiral of anxiety and seriously depressing thoughts.So he tried to distract himself from that particularly deep sinkhole by contemplating the pros and cons of this whole ordeal.

  
    One possible good thing about being reincarnated was chakra. He would be able to actually use  _ it.  _ Sure,he’d most likely be killing people with said chakra. Be irreparably emotionally damaged and scarred as a result of said action, but hey every pro has it’s con. On the plus side, he would be able to breathe _ fire  _ and walk on _ water _ . He’d be able to walk on water, leap through giant trees, and hypnotize people with his freaky eyes. So which side was really winning?      

     When the pros and cons thing didn’t work out,he thought about his future. Maybe he could opt out of the whole being a ninja thing. He could become a farmer, a author, or a diplomat. Maybe even a farmer who was also a author and a diplomat on the side. Maybe he could usher in a whole new era of peace and prosperity through his writing. Draw subtle but overt parallels about the ninja world through his writings about a parallel world.(On that side note, he wondered, did anyone write books about parallel worlds and other beings.Or did the mere existence of chakra and tailed beast made them go nope, not gonna go there.)  

  It was a nice thought, to kill time as he waited for sleep to approach. Logically, he knew that was never a viable option. Even, if he wasn’t a ninja, he’d still die on the account of his last name. If not from suicide, then obviously a unnamed casualty of Danzo’s prejudice. Which really killed his mood even further.The insomnia and lack of proper coping and  compartmentalization skills, led to a very jumpy weirdly behaved three year old.

 If his behavior at the clan head’s house didn’t cause his parents much alarm. His subsequent slight mental breakdown made them stand to attention. They weren’t terribly negligent parents in the first place, just active ninja. The amount of times and odd hours they were called out probably meant they were damn successful.Their daily routine when at least one of them were home didn’t change much. They would drop him off at Auntie Kim’s house.Whichever one of them got off duty fastest would come get him.They’d walk home talk about their days,one of his parents would always bring him a new sweet he’d never gotten before, and the other would bring something  they thought might interest him. Like a book or toy. They would eat dinner silently most of the time, then bathtume,then they would put him to bed.

      Honestly from his hazy past memories that were hard to access, it wasn’t very different from before him’s life.His now parents were good people when they were around, just not very affectionate.They didn’t go out of their way to give hugs, or kisses, or even let him sit in their laps. Which made it even more odd that they were damn near  smothering him with their stilted ways of expressing affection. They’d started awkwardly asking him about his feelings and making it clear they were there if he needed to talk.After the whole almost cutting his big toe off with a kunai thing, one of his parents were almost always within a five feet distance. If he some much as flinched, one his parents were there within seconds.

    The amount of  attention made it that much harder for him gather information on the current state of the Uchiha clan’s animosity towards the village. Which led him to his current situation of being stuck under Fugaku’s desk.

    “As I was saying, thank you again for watching Shisui for the night both me and Hideyoshi were called on duty.” His mother’s low voice startled and comforted him at once.

     “No problem at all, Kikyo-san.” As he was talking, Fugaku started to walk towards his desk.The sound of his footsteps and his approaching voice made Shisui tense up more than he already was.He held his breath and covered his ears.

_  Pleasedon’tcatchmepleasedontsitatyourdesk.  _ It felt like his prayers were answered when instead of moving to sit at his desk,Fugaku suddenly stopped and remained standing.

      “What was the purpose of this meeting, Kikyo-san,” Fugaku’s voice clearly questioning. It was odd for Kikyo to seek him out on her own. Yes, they played together as children, and he saved her husband’s life but there was no reason for her to seek him out privately unless it was to inquire about a disturbance in the workplace or a issue regarding her husband or son.

       “As a member of the Uchiha clan, I would like to request permission for my son to see mental health specialist outside of the clan.” Her voice was sure and resolute, but her face showed no emotion.

      Shisui had to prevent himself from jumping up from under the desk and loudly proclaiming _no I’m okay I don’t need to see no shrink_ _I’m fine._ He tried to still any movement in his body.that would betray he was there but his heartbeat felt loud in the almost silent room.

     “The clan’s specialist is not adequate?”Fugaku could feel the potential headache beginning in his temples. From what he observed of the boy the brief time he was in his company, he seemed like a normal boy. Perhaps, the kid just had separation anxiety. But, he knew for a fact the kid was a student of Auntie Kikyo’s daycare.A bright kid who excelled in basic maths and reading but struggled in socialising. 

   “He is not inadequate,” her tone was conscious, “however I believe Shisui would benefit from a Yamanaka’s mindwalk technique.”

      There was a slight pause before Fugaku said anything. He was carefully considering the reason why she would want  to do such a invasive procedure on her three year old child. That particular technique would do more harm than good in long run. Shisui’s mind was not fully developed enough for the jutsu to do work. It was uncomfortable no matter how much you were fully prepared for it, downright painful if not. 

  Anesthesia would  theoretically allow  the jutsu to be used painlessly. However, it would cause unnecessary trauma to the child.

   “Why subject your child to such a invasive technique?It is uncomfortable at best and painful at worst,” Fugaku could feel the frown forming on his face. He took a breath and continued, “It would take hours for the Yamanaka’s to even breach his mind in a way that doesn’t break it completely.” 

     “He barely sleeps anymore, he thinks we don’t notice the bags under his eyes, and he tries to act like his usual self. But , anyone with eyes can see something’s not right.” Throughout her whole speech her voice  didn’t waver.She kept her hands clasped together tightly at her front.

     Shisui could barely breathe through the guilt that was welling up in his chest. 


	3. Thoughts pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kikyo's side and feelings.

   

Kikyo tried to remember the last time she was so overcome with worry.It took all her considerable willpower not to beg her clan head to help her help her son.The only reason she wasn’t resorting to tears was because Fugaku wasn’t the type of man to be swayed so easily. Throughout all the years  she’s known and served with the man, he’s never been swayed by such tactics. A enemy could be begging for mercy and the man could not be moved,completing his duty with swift efficiency. 

     Shisui’s  odd behavior started the  night both her and her partner were called away on missions.Her son wasn’t usually prone to behavior like that.He didn't t usually have fits of crying, even when he was a newborn he didn’t cry that much.When they first dropped him off at Auntie Kim’s daycare he didn’t cry, he barely looked back at them he was so excited to play with other kids.So she chalked his behavior up to the unfamiliarity of Fugaku and Mikoto along with being in their house, which was understandable.Every kid has their limits and dropping him off with complete strangers with little warning, pushed those limits to the max..

       So, she didn’t think nothing of his tantrum,What really got her attention was the subsequent weeks that followed that incident.He just wasn’t like himself.He was anxious, jumping at sudden sounds and flinching when someone even so much as looked at him.He wouldn’t sleep and he barely ate anything.Then, he suddenly went back to being himself again.But, he starting acting in ways he never acted before,sneaking into her office and hurting himself in ways he said were accidents but were so obviously not.

        After the harrowing experience with the kunai, Kikyo began to question her son’s mental health.She carefully poked and prodded him with questions about his moods.She slowly tried to incorporate more touch into their interactions.A book she brought from a civilian bookstore said it would help ground him.But, instead it seemed to weird him out, but he so obviously welcomed them so she didn’t stop.Those methods didn’t get to the root of the problem though. He still didn’t talk to her or Kaoru, and it was frustrating.Being able to tell when something was clearly wrong and not being able to do anything about it.

           Which led her to her current situation, holding back tears as she begged her clan head to let her help her son.Fugaku’s face was impassive at the moment.His body language gave away nothing as he stood in front of her.Her heartbeat and nerves were rising in tandem.She clasped her hands even tighter together to stop them from trembling.

        “Have you talked to Kaoru about your concerns?”Fugaku asked, and it took everything in Kikyo not to snap at him. Frankly,it wasn’t his business whether her and her partner discussed this or not.Why couldn’t he just approve or reject her proposal? Instead of asking questions,  he could get her son the help he needed.Her hold on her tongue was slipping by a thread, and her teeth were killing her from clenching so hard.

       “Yes.”She tried to subtly relax her jaw and let some of the barely restrained tension go.

        “I hear your concerns.I will allow him to seek outside help.Not by a Yamanaka or any other clan not allied or affiliated with the Uchiha clan.”

     Kikyo wanted to rage at him. To scream at him that she knew how to best deal with her child. But, the relief of her fears being acknowledged and assuaged filled her body.She unclasped her hands at once.She fell to her knees and leaned forward letting her forehead rest against the tatami mats that lined Fugaku’s office floor.

________________________________________________________________________

  Shisui didn’t know how he didn’t get discovered hiding behind Fugaku’s desk.Really. For such elite ninja,you would think they would check the room before they continued to have their conversation. He waited in anticipation for when their talk would end and he could get the hell out of Fugaku’s office.

  The shame and guilt of listening to his mother’s conversation and her concerns about him were eating him alive.Throughout and during, his brief stay away from reality, he didn’t think of the effect his behavior would have on his parents. He was so caught up on thinking about his problems and trying to think of solutions, he didn’t see what was happening around him. For God’s sake, he didn’t even notice that his parents took off time from their work just to be around him.

    He sighed as he strained his ears listening for the sounds of their footsteps to lead away from the office.Once he was sure they were completely gone, he crawled from the space under Fugaku’s office and carefully tiptoed towards the door. He quickly opened the sliding door and got out of the office. Shisui ran quickly to the living room and plopped down on his spot near his mother.

     “Where have you been all this time,”his mother asked as she pulled him closer and tucked him under her arm. He went willingly with that action and hummed slightly before replying.

        “Bathroom.”Shisui grabbed a doreyaki off of the tray closest to him and munched down.He settled down at his mother’s side and listened quietly as the adults talked.

As they walked home later that evening, Shisui thought long and hard about what to do regarding his parents and his future.The path from the clan house to his was only a thirty minute walk.But, his legs quickly tired.His mom picked him up and put him on her back.Before, he knew it her heartbeat lured him to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The action will be picking up next chapter. Timeskips ahead and more Itachi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics is thoughts

 

         He stared at his hands as he waited for his father to come out of the ninja academy.A feeling of intense anxiety was building in his chest, trapping his breath,and making him feel lightheaded.He tried to remember what exactly led them to this moment.Sitting on the edge of his seat, his hands clasped so tightly together it was almost  painful, trying to stave off the impending anxiety attack.

     Shisui adjusted his position on the swing seat as he considered the possible reasons why his dad was called into school.He started to kick his legs back and forth, going higher and higher as he thought. It didn’t really make sense to have a meeting so early in the school year,there were only three or four test in and they were still learning the basics.Basic taijustu,history,and chakra theory. Because of his clan, he didn’t need any remedial lessons  and he didn’t have to go to a monastery school to learn the staples. He already knew how to read,write,and do basic math.

      Shisui knew he didn’t do anything bad enough to warrant a parent teacher conference. He was a good student, sure he wasn’t very talkative in class but that’s just because it was a new environment he wasn’t used to.At the daycare it was easier, everyone was around the same age and they were all related in varying ways.They were going to have to interact in the future in some type of capacity.Minako’s mom was the daughter of a clan elder and was looking to follow in her mother’s footstep. Shoji’s dad was the shopkeeper to the best dango stand in the compound.So on and so forth. Plus everyone was under the age of six.

          In the ninja academy, it was a different sort of atmosphere. Sure, everyone was learning the same things, and they were all around the same age, but it was just different.It was a subtle sense of competiveness.Like they were kids but they were all training to be ninja, everyone wanted to be the star, the elite of the elite.The rookie of the year, or the top kunoichi. Plus with the rising tensions between Konoha and other nations, everyone was feeling the pressure.But instead of going down that particular path,Shisui was focusing on the present.(A first for him.)

_It’s been two years since I found out,_ Shisui thought as he tightened his grip on the rope. Two years since he found out he was reincarnated into the Naruto world. Two years since he had his first slight mental breakdown, two years he came to terms with the fact that Naruto was real. He let his  legs slowly stop pumping as he contemplated this fact. _Time really does go by fast._

        Shisui saw his father leave the school building.He quickly pumped his legs as hard as he could,trying to build momentum. The closer he got to his dad he prepared himself. 1...2...3  _ Jump!  _ The somewhat nauseous feeling he got as he flew through the air was worth it when his dad caught him.He laughed at his dad’s exaggerated groan.         

      On the way home his dad refused to tell him what the conference was about. He insisted that Shisui wait until his mother got home, so they could talk about it,and then they would inform him of the outcome of the meeting.Which led to Shisui sitting on pins and needles as he waited for his mom to come home.

        If his eyes could set things on fire, the clock would be burnt beyond to a crisp. As he stared at the little hand approaching the thirty minute mark,Shisui jiggled in place.His mom should be home any minute.He did his homework,trained with his father,and did his kanji and hiragana practice.Still he couldn’t shake the feeling of antsiness.It’s not like he could be expelled or anything.He knew he was a good student, a excellent one in fact. So the only possible option he could see was moving up a grade.And the problems with that were too many to count. He sighed just as he felt a hand rub his his head.

        “It’s not bad news ,”his father said while running fingers through Shisui’s hair, “and not completely unexpected.Your mother would kill me if I tried to make this decision without her.”

        Shisui closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of his father’s warm  hand.He wanted to lean into his father’s touch and just sit there basking in their warmth.But, his father’s reassurances all but confirmed his fears and  _ wow look at that,here comes another sleepless night for Uchiha Shisui. _

       “Do you wanna help me make dinner,” his father asked,”and then afterward we could do one of your puzzles before you go to sleep?” Shisui could feel a fond smile creep on his face, his father was the best.

      Making dinner was a welcome distraction.Interacting with his dad as they told stories of their day at the hospital.The grumpy patients and the zany shinobi who wouldn’t know aftercare if it bit them in the butt and kept mysteriously disappearing from their rooms when someone left them alone for five minutes.Shisui chopped onions under his dad’s careful guidance, as he listened to their stories.

   “I left that man alone for five seconds to get clarification on his bloodwork and-,”his father cut themself off as they could hear the sound of the front door opening.

   “Taidama!”His mother’s voice wrang through their small home.Shisui wiped his hands on his apron before reply, “okaeri!” His voice ran in tandem with his father’s.

     Throughout, the whole dinner he was on edge, waiting for his father to pull his mother to the side and tell her all about the meeting.Even though, he already suspected the outcome, he needed confirmation that it had actually happened.That he really was being promoted, another year closer to being a killer for higher. He quickly stacked his plates and bowls, he walked over to the trash and scraped off the remnants of his meal while he strained his ears to listen to his parent’s hushed conversation. 

     He quickly pulled a small step stool to the sink, to put his dishes into it and to begin washing them.

 “Bud, you can leave your dishes in the sink, we’ll take care of them,” his father plucked him up from the stool and set him down on the floor.

   “You can go start on your puzzles,and I’ll be in there to finish them with you soon,” his father told him as his mother laid a kiss on his forehead before shooing him out the kitchen.

     Shisui made his way to the living room, and sat on the floor fishing his book  from under the table.His therapist thought that when he had his anxiety attacks or could feel them coming on, he should do something that completely occupied his mind, so that he couldn’t overthink.First they tried board games like shoji and go, but those games tended to require two people.Then they tried card games, but they didn’t work anyway.So his mother made him a booklet with word puzzles,riddles,and math problems that she deemed not to hard for a five year old.

      It took about twenty minutes for his parents to finish their conversation.By then, he completed three riddles and one crossword puzzle before his parents finally came out of the kitchen.They  both sat down beside him on either side.

        They sat in silence for a little, before his mother started to talk. 

     “The reason you’re father was called into a meeting was because your teacher wanted to discuss the possibility of you moving up a grade levels.”Shisui couldn’t really gauge his mother’s reaction to said news, her voice was normal, neutral at most.

   “Kishi-sensei says that it seemed like you were bored in class,and that you were the top student in your grade already,”his father chimed in.

    “He said last week that he gave you a test meant for second years and you passed with flying colors,”they paused before continuing, “you outscored many of the second years that took it.”

    “We have to inform the clan head of your accomplishment,” his mother picked off his father left off. 

    “We’re  proud of you,kiddo,” his father’s voice was soft.

      Throughout the whole conversation,Shisui’s mind was blank.He couldn’t even began to fathom a response.Logically, he knew that there was nothing his parents could really do about the situation.Yeah, they were his parents and had a say on how he was being educated and raising him.But, he was apart of a clan, whose position in the village was tenuous. Yes, they weren’t at the Uchiha massacre levels of tension yet, but they were on their way. From listening into  various conversations from members of the clan, Shisui knew the Uchiha needed a prodigy.They needed someone to pin their hopes on for the rest of the village.

    And Shisui knew that canon!Shisui was one of the public faces off the clan.He was after all nicknamed “Shisui of the bodyflicker.”There was a reason he was one of the strongest members of the clan, a reason he was a anbu member, and a reason Danzo stole his eye first. But look what happened to him.

    As the conversation ended with no verbal feedback from him, Shisui knew he was worrying his parents.His mother picked him up and put him on her hip, even though really as a five year old he was kinda too big for her to pick up. His father rubbed his head and kissed him on the cheek.

   The next day, his mother took him to the Uchiha clan head house.It was around 6 pm when she dropped him off to Mikoto.They sat down at the kitchen table, Mikoto was preparing a snack for Shisui and the three year old Itachi.It was quiet in the kitchen, besides the sounds of Mikoto humming. Itachi was coloring into a coloring book and downright staring at Shisui in ways he probably thought were stealthy but were definitely not. It took all Shisui’s willpower not to laugh.

  “Do you want to color with me, Sheesui-nii,” Itachi’s voice was downright adorable.Apart from his slight lisp, he talked like a little adult.Shisui bit his lip to keep from smiling.

  At Shisui’s nod, Itachi divided his crayons evenly between them before scooting closer to him.He kept the light blue crayon to himself because it was clearly his favorite.The crayon was whittled down to barely a nub, ridiculously small in Itachi’s pudgy fingers. And Shisui decided right there and then he would definitely save this child from his future reality.

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timelines for Naruto are so messed up idk when the third war actually started, how was Shisui made to join up, and their so little information on it ,its frustrating. But here's another chapter.Please leave feedback and criticism. Thank you guys so much for the comments and feedback.


	5. School

       Shisui could feel the tips of his ears get hot as embarrassment flooded his system.He fought the urge to get up and run out of the classroom. To run home to his parent’s warm embrace and forget all about the ninja academy and canon and the massacre. (He wanted so badly to yell sike! _I don’t want to be a ninja and I’m not suited for it at all, and putting me on the field would be a mistake that would lead to multiple tragedies.. And really it would better off for everyone if I could just become a farmer and live off the land. )_

     The stares of his new classmates felt like a physical weight, that wanted to pull him down and bury him.  It was intimidating being the sole center of attention.He could practically hear the whispered conversations that were about him. But instead of hunching down, he took a deep breathe and squared his shoulder, the comforting presence of his clansmen behind him.Aki nudged Shisui slightly on his shoulder, Shisui looked up from where he had been subconsciously staring at his desk. Aki simply nodded at him and pointedly turned his head towards the blackboard.Shisui followed his lead promptly embarrassment all but forgotten.Just as he turned his head their teacher walked into the room.Shisui quickly took in the appearance of his new teacher, Shimaru-sensei.Neat and tidy chunin uniform, but messy hair, with hiatate wrapped around his neck instead of the standard forehead.He held a stack of papers in his hands.

      The chatter quieted down quickly when most students began to notice their  teacher.

      “Hello and happy Monday, class”,  he paused for a second to listen to their responses“as you guys can see,we have a new student.” Shisui tried his best to relax and not look like he was caught unaware.He let a small nervous smile sit on his face.

       “His name is Uchiha Shisui, he’s a year younger than you guys,” he paused for emphasis, “and he will be treated with respect as well as the rest of your peers.” Shisui wanted to feel annoyed at the teacher’s blatant warning to the class. He knew he wasn’t a baby and he could take care of himself.But, all he could feel was relief at the fact that Shimaru-sensei didn’t make him stand up and introduce himself to the class,

     “Since this is your second year, we are preparing you to start your career as the shining bright stars of Konoha’s next generation.” Shimaru-Sensei’s voice startled him out of his thoughts and made him pay attention. “Your first year was all about physical conditioning,survival skills, and basic first aid,” as his speech went on, his voice became raspy, he cleared his throat. The sudden noise  visibly startled some students who were hanging on to his every word.

      “This year is all about logic and teaching you the theory behind the building blocks of life and the very thing that allows ninja  to use hand signs to alter the shape of reality.Can anyone tell me what that is?” Shisui found himself brought out of the trance of listening to his teacher’s words at the sudden question.

     A hand shot  in the air, the owner revealed themself to be a young Akimichi . Shimaru-Sensei nodded in the kid’s direction.

    “Chakra!” The boy’s voice was bright and wrang clear.He smiled as he spoke, the red swirely marks on his cheeks  accentuated.His classmates shoot him annoyed glances, but at the sight of the boy’s smiles, most fell away.Shisui contemplated on the other kid’s  reaction to the boy, clearly the boy was a know it all but was popular.One of the boys next to him gave the Akimichi a slight nudge and his cheeks turned red.His gaze sought out Shisui’s as Sensei explained chakra more in depth.Shisui decided right there and then he didn’t want nothing to do with the Akimichi boy.He quickly turned his gaze back to the teacher, resoutedly ignoring the other boy.

     That day flew by quickly after that  all things considered.The weeks flew by in a similar fashion. Shimaru-sensei was a stern but fun teacher.Shisui adjusted to his classmates as much as he was able to.Which was to say very little.It was hard being visibly and physically younger than his classmates.His clanmates were a comforting and solid presence by his back. He ate with them at lunch and then sat by himself reading during recess.The other kids kept their distance. Honestly, it suited Shisui fine.He didn’t want to get too attached to people who would die later in the war or the various ways ninja perished. His parents (and Itachi) were pretty much a lost cause but he managed to keep a certain distance from his clan mates.

    Shisui startled out of his thoughts as his name was called for a practical demonstration of his kunai throwing skills. As he came to he noticed it was his turn to demonstrate his skills.

   He squared his shoulders and got into the proper stance his mom taught him. He quickly threw the kunai in quick succession, the kunais barely resting in his hands, before they left them.They all hit the target and he couldn’t help the feeling of satisfaction that settled in his bones.

    “Nice job,Shisui,” Shimaru-sensei gave him a brief smile before gesturing one of the others to come up. Shisui smiled slightly in gratitude. As soon as his teacher’s back was turned he let the smile drop, as he caught the glances of some of the other students.If he was a regular kid, their obvious disdain for him would have made him drop his head.But because he knew what was going to happen in the future, he held his head high.He would never downplay his skill and hard work for no one.

       The Akimichi boy whose name he refused to learn was one of the only classmate who didn’t give him any dirty look, he just had on his stupid smile that he always wore.Later that day, he walked home from school with the rest of his clansmen who were in his class.He passed by a Dango stand on his way to the compound, he had the sudden impulse to buy six with his pocket change he had been saving up.He held on tightly to the bag and ignored all the other kids calling him stingy. He passed the Uchiha main house on the way to his home and decided to drop by. He firmly ignored the voice in his head that was telling him his money could’ve been spent on other things.Little Itachi’s smile was worth it as he caught sight of the sticks.

   The school year went by quickly, and before he knew it Shisui was a third year. Then, the news broke that all able-bodied ninja were needed to help the war effort. The third years were rushed through the curriculum and then threw out into the world. Shisui thought about that day often, as he waved goodbye to his parents and was sent on his first mission as a genin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I"m sorry I took a while to update, but life got in the way.I don't have anyone irl that I'm comfortable reading my stories and giving feedback, so if you guys can tell me what i can improve and give positive feedback that would be great.Thank you guys so much for giving my story a chance.This has been the most I've wrote creatively in literal years and I'm having fun with it. 
> 
> How long the shinobi world war lasted and how old was Shisui and co when it was on is not known. So I'm going to revise the chapter that mentioned the war first.Because Naruto has no clear timeline... So the war's been going on before Shisui was born which is why his parents are away a lot. Mikoto was sideline because of misogny and that's when she had Itachi. Shisui was a oops baby and by the time his mom found out it was too late so yeah.


	6. War beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War part 1

   Shisui bit back the bile rising in his throat as he smelt the  acrid stench of burnt flesh.No matter how many times he smelt it, he could never get used to it.Before the war, the smell of fire was comforting.Days spent with his mom learning the katon-no-justu, he looked forward to roasted sweet potatoes his dad would make on summer nights, the stench of his mom burning water.But now, all he could think of was the  smell of roasting body meat.Shisui let out a smal breathe, and tightened his slackening grip on his kunai. He was alert scanning the trees surrounding them for any other enemy combatants.He didn’t relax until he could sense of his squad’s chakra.

     He felt the comforting presence of  his jonin sensei at his back.His teammates on either side of him.

    “Good job,Shisui,” despite the feelings of guilt and relief mingling in his stomach, Shisui  couldn’t help the slight smile he could feel stretching his lips.

His sensei made sure to give him ample time to move away as he slowly laid a hand on his shoulder.Shisui relaxed at the familiar weight.

    “Gather stray kunai,search the surrounding area,and I’ll show you guys how  seal up the bodies” his sensei’s tone was clinical, matter of fact.Like this was a normal outing.A training day.Shisui didn’t know how to feel about it, the nonchalance of it all.Like it was normal to kill a man in front of a bunch of 6-8 year olds and then teach them how to get rid of the body.

 

    Shisui studiously avoided looking at the body he made his way past it took peer into the encompassing trees and forest.He reminded himself, it was killed or be killed.If they hadn’t killed him first, then he would have definitely killed them.Plus,pluck out Shisui’s eyes for themselves once they realize who he was.And then use them against his family.

    Later that night they sat down around the campfire, after they made it safe into leaf territory.They sat huddled together.Akira held tightly to his hand, like he was afraid he was going to disappear if he let go.Yuki sat on his other side, keeping a measure of space between him.Cool and aware of their difference in status as always.

  Both were quiet lost in thought as Sensei did perimeter check.Shisui stared into the fire watching it flicker and wane.Sensei laid a barrier around it, so the smoke would be contained.They were lucky, sensei was proficient and knowledgeable in seals.It saved their asses most of the time.

   He could remember the fit his mother threw when they found out who his sensei was. He wasn’t a clan shinobi, and he was a talented but newly minted jonin. Only about mid twenties probably.It took his father about a hour to calm down their normally emotionally reserved wife.Shisui remembered standing a few meters outside their doors, hiding in a small cranny that he found on one of his exploring days. 

   Her voice shook with rage and fear, his father’s voice was steady and low. Shisui found it hard to remember her exact words, that night seemed so long ago in the grand scheme of things.But logically, he knew it was only a few  short six months ago.Sensei more than proved his worth since then.It seemed like a lifetime ago, after he activated his sharigan and shed blood for the greater good of the village.Sometimes, in his darkest moments, he wished he could indulge in drink or cigarettes. Like he so often saw some of the guys at the border patrol station do.But, he was only six, old enough to kill for his village, but not old enough to drink.

    Shisui wished sometimes he could be like his teammate Akira.Who took to shinobi life with a grim efficiency that went against  his cheerful nature. Or Yuki who kept her emotions tightly bound, with only occasional slips.He remembered when he first heard he was being assigned to a team. 

  It was the day after it was announced that all abled body ninjas were needed in the war effort.Despite the news, it was a good day weather wise.It was warm but with a nice breeze, the sun shined brightly .Shisui privately thought it should rain, for a whole generation of children traumatized and burdened by war that they shouldn’t have had to fight. The weather should have reflected his mood, gloomy and dark.He couldn’t even muster up his usual level of anxiety, it just registered in his mind as dull thought. As in ‘ _okay this is what we’re doing now_.’ He was sure he would freak out later, under the blankets of his more western style bed, biting onto his pillow muffling his tears through practice.  
  
  He sat in the back of his classroom that day,tapping beats onto his desks.The movement of his fingers comfortable and familiar,his mind hazy and unfocused as he listened to the chatter of his classmates.Despite the fact that they were going to war, the chatter and mood of the classroom was cheerful and bright.Shisui would have guessed the room would be quiet and somber but he could understand why his classmates were acting lighthearted.He would to, if he had friends besides a toddler, it would probably be one of the last times he would see them, outside of brief hellos and goodbyes.Shisui stopped tapping his fingers, as the abrupt sound of the door opening quietened the chatter.

    “Hey guys, as you all know today you will be getting your team assignments,”Shimaru-sensei didn’t waste any time on speeches and pleasantries, he got straight to the point.

   “Team 1: Shiba Joji,Hyuuga Kai,Himura Kiseki.”He nodded to each student accordingly as he talked. “Your Jonin-sensei is Saotome Ryusuke.”

    Shisui tuned out the rest of his teacher’s words.His mind comfortably blank, in the way it hasn’t been in ages.It was slightly concerning, but Shisui couldn’t find it in himself to muster up a modicum of care.He turned his focus to the window next to his seat.He  watched the empty playground, his favorite swing swinging with the slight breeze.

    He watched the swing move, at first slowly.Then, it went faster and faster.The breeze was obviously not very gentle anymore, the swing’s movement was jarring almost.The wind had pushed the swing seat above and over it’s perch on the oak tree’s branch.It went back into original spot.He stared at that swing seat for a very long time.

  A soft clearing of a throat surprised him out of his brief fugue state. He looked up to the direction of the sound.He saw what he assumed to be his jonin sensei.He recognized his classmates first. He briefly catalogued their appearances and names. Akimichi Akira, popular, bright but average student, sunny disposition and nice. The boy he has been avoiding interacting with outside of necessary for the past two years. Nakamura Yuki, a loner, deadlast, but gifted with weapons and taijutsu.Shisui couldn’t remember much else about Nakamura but those small facts,

    His jonin sensei didn’t have any identifying characteristics from what he observed as they made there way up to the roof.Brown hair and brown eyes with slightly tan skin that was common to native fire country. He was a average height too.Which painted a very interesting and neutral picture,

   “I’am Keimura Keisuke, I will be the Jonin Sensei for team 8 for the foreseeable future.I am twenty seven years old,I’ve been a active jonin for the past 5 years.I look forward to being your sensei, I could be seen as a jack of all trades”He stared at Shisui and the rest expectantantly.

  “My  name is Akimichi Akira, I am nine years old,rookie genin, I specialize  in my family techniques and would like to specialize in ninjustu.” Akira’s voice started out shy but got stronger as he talked longer. 

   Keimura-Sensei nodded and smiled at Akira before turning to Nakamura who was on Akira’s right.

 “I am Nakamura Yuki,I am eight years old and I would like to specialize in genjustu and taijustu.But, I am open to possible changes in specializations.”She glanced at Shisui as she stated that last bit, her voice slow and monotone.

  Before Keimura-sensei could nod at him, Shisui jumped right into his introduction.

    “My name Uchiha Shisui,I am six years old, I specialize in my family techniques and I would like to boost my ninjustu and taijustu skills.”Shisui kept his face in a neutral expression and stared at his new sensei.

   “If this was peacetime, I would likely be giving you a test to assess your readiness for being          a shinobi and then I would pass or fail you if you failed to meet my expectations.However, since this is wartime I will automatically pass you guys.I expect you guys to be at training ground six at 0700 hours.” And with brief spiel and body flickered away in a swirl of leaves.

  They looked at each other in confusion for a few seconds.Shisui sighed and put his hands behind his head as he stood up.

He made his way back to the entrance of the roof.Before he opened the door, he turned around and said one thing.

      “Welcome to team eight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you guys, sorry my upload schedule is sporadic, I'll try to fix that but i have a problem with consistently writing. Like I'll write a whole lot in three hours but then I wont touch it for two weeks.I"ll try to fix that go.In the comments could you guys inform me how to get a beta reader, and thank you if you can.Thank you guys for reading my work.I honestly have no idea how long this fic is going to be but im motivated and having fun so pls stick with me


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui reminscies

  
  
            It was weird being taught by Keimura-sensei.He was a weird guy.He didn’t talk much to them, and when he did it seemed like he didn’t know what to say. So he give out terse commands, and sparse compliments but that was about it.                                             For the first two or three weeks, the team didn’t do anything outside of scheduled activities. They didn’t bond at all or go to eat afterwards. Even the ever friendly Akira didn’t push for them to do team activities. Plus, it seemed like Yuki had a chip on her shoulder the size of the whole fire country and wind combined. And it was just fine with Shisui, it was no skin off his nose. So generally everyone went their seperate ways after training.It was chill and suited all the members of their group just fine.     Until, Akira invited the whole team to his home to meet his family.  
“My mom says that you guys are invited to have dinner with us today,” Akira looked awkward as he said it, his voice unsure and hesitant. “ It’s kinda not a request, and she will nag me until you guys come. Or chase you guys down individually, either way it’s best to just come over tonight.”  
Nobody said anything for the first couple of minutes, they stood awkwardly as they stared at each other.Before too long went by, Shisui stepped up.  
“That sounds good, Akira.We should all meet up at the training grounds later so that you can guide us to your house.” At once, it seemed like the tension seeped out of the air.Sensei finally decided to step up like the adult he was supposed to be and gave his affirmations.  
“That is fine.” Yuki looked like she wanted to be anywhere else, a light pink tinge covered her face. Sensei shunshined out away.He left them standing there awkwardly, almost in a stand still. Shisui had to learn how to do that. Yuki followed after with barely a glance. Shisui and Akira stood there before they both went their seperate ways.  
Shisui remembered going home and telling his dad. Who scrambled to make something that was worthy enough to take over to a Akimichi household.By the time it was done baking, it was time to go meet up with the others. Akira’s mother was nothing like Shisui thought she would be. She was warm but stern. She was loud and boisterous but clearly cared about her son.She was a active ninja but was off duty which was rare for a kuniochi of her caliber. Even Shisui had heard about Akimichi Tsuna. Akira’s father was on duty, but that didn’t stop the feelings of warmth and camaraderie.  
Shisui clung to the warm memories now more than ever as he got more involved in the war effort.Keimura-sensei cleared his throat bringing the group’s attention to him.  
" Good job, you guys. Akira, good reaction time. Shisui same to you and Yuki.Good teamwork. First watch is Yuki, then Akira,and then Shisui. I’ll be taking last watch.” Then he tossed each of them ration bars. Both Akira and Shisui quickly checked their weapon pouches, and settled into their sleeping positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super super short chapter.I haven't had the motivation to write lately. Next chapter will be longer, more action and plot. I promise.Thank you guys for reading.


End file.
